Off the Isle of the Lost
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Mal and Malice, children of Maleficent, recruite the VKs and open a hole on the barrier with Uma, daughter of Ursula, and Evie's, daughter of the Evil Queen, help. How will Auradon cope with all these kids?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys :) It's my first story on FanFiction. Hope you like it 3 Here it is :)**

Characters List of the Story

Mal, daughter of Maleficent (16)

Malice, son of Maleficent (16)

Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen (16)

Jay, son of Jafar (16)

Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil (15)

Skylar, daughter of Scar ( **my OC** ) (16)

Hadie, son of Hades (16)

Uma, daughter of Ursula (16)

Harry, son of Captain Hook (16)

C.J, daughter of Captain Hook (15)

Harriet, daughter of Captain Hook (17)

Henry, son of Hans ( **my OC** ) (17)

Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier (16)

Quinn, son of Queen of Hearts ( **my OC** ) (16)

Anthony Tremaine, son of Anastasia Tremaine (18)

Ginny Gothel, daughter of Mother Gothel (18)

Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine (14)

Marta, daughter of Mordu ( **my OC)** (14)

Gaston Jr., son of Gaston (18)

Gaston III, son of Gaston (18)

Mad Maddy, granddaughter of Madam Mim (16)

Zevon, son of Yzma (16)

Yzla, daughter of Yzma (15)

Hermie Bing, daughter of the Ringmaster (14)

Eddie, son of Edgar Balthazar (15)

Diego, Carlos' cousin (14)

Harry, son of Horace (16)

Jace, son of Jasper (16)

Olivia, daughter of Oogie Boogie (16)

Sierra, daughter of Shan Yu (16)

Rick, daughter of Governor Ratcliffe (15)

Clay, son of Clayton (15)

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants. Disney does. Also, Bal 4 LIFE xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I am sorry but i realized that I didn't tell you the AKs; names. The first chapter will come directly after this so be patient :) Don't forget: I do not own Descendants. Only my OCs. For these who wonder why Gil wasn't on the VKs' list is that I have other plans for him. Same for Claudine Frollo.**

Ben, son of Belle and Beast

Bree, daughter of Belle and Beast **(Bal-Breelice's OC)**  
Chad, son of Cinderella and Charming  
Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Phillip  
Willow, daughter of Snow White and Ferdinand **(My OC)**  
Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine  
Ruby, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene  
Aria, daughter of Ariel and Eric **(my OC)**  
Tyler, son of Tiana and Naveen **(my OC)**  
Elliot, son of Elsa and Jack Frost **(my OC)**  
Lonnie, daughter of Mulan and Shang  
Johnny, son of Pocahontas and John Smith **(my OC)**  
Herkie, son of Hercules and Megara  
Sean, son of Simba and Nala **(my OC)**  
Rose, daughter of Anita and Roger **(my OC)**  
Ally, daughter of Alice  
Doug, son of Dopey  
Damien, son of Doc **(my OC)**  
Seth, son of Sneezy **(my OC)**  
Sam, son of Sleepy **(my OC)**  
Harry, son of Happy **(my OC)**  
Bryce, son of Bashful **(my OC)**  
Gordon, son of Grumpy  
Jordan, daughter of The Genie  
Jane, daughter of The Fairy Godmother  
Fleur, daughter of Flora **(my OC)**  
Fawn, daughter of Fauna ( **my OC)**  
Mary, daughter of Merryweather ( **my OC** ).  
Bonnie, daughter of The Blue Fairy ( **my OC** )  
Tiffany, daughter of Tinker Bell ( **my OC** )  
Pete, son of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling ( **my OC** )  
Meredith, daughter of Merida and Arthur ( **my OC** )

 **Note: Special thanks to Bal-Breelice09121994 for letting me use Bree, who is his OC. Love you, bestie :)**

 **DragonEmperor999, I am going use Shan Yu Jr. in a surprise way that I could tell if you PM me. Thanks for letting me use him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, you guys. The first chapter of Off the Isle of the Lost. Enjoy: And also: I do not own Descendants.**

Mal's POV

I was helping my brother Malice from bleeding. Our mother had crossed the line. She wanted us to search for Dragon's Eye and Malice told her off. She grabbed a knife and threw it at him. He hit him on his ear earning him a huge amount of blood. We quickly ran away and hid in our spot.

What the hell happened? Uma, daughter of Ursula and one of my best friends asked once she saw me holding Malice.

My mother, I growled. She stabbed him. I said earning gasp from everyone that was in the room?

This has gone too far guys. Harry yelled.

Aye, our parents keep abusing us. C.J agreed with her brother. Everyone else nodded.

What are we supposed to do? Evie asked with worry on her voice. She was upset Malice was hurt. He is like the brother she never had.

We need to stop them, Mad Maddy scoffed.

We cannot do that. They will rip us apart. Malice stood up after we bandaged his ear. I have a plan, he told serious and evryone waited to listen to what he wanted to say.

What is it? Gaston Jr. asked.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Uma, Freddie, Hadie, Zevon, Yzla, I need your assistance. He stated, his voice leaving no room for any disagreement.

I quickly realized what he planned. Since he asked the VKs with magical DNA. Are we going to break the barrier? I asked earning gasps from everyone.

That's impossible. Harriet said.

We won't make it. Carlos squeaked.

Guys, Malice yelled. Listen and do not rush! It's simple. We will open a temporary hole on the barrier for us children to get out. Once we go to Auradon, we will ask help from the King.

The same man that locked us here, not caring we would be with our villainous parents, Jay asked.

Yes. My brother answered. He will soon realie his mistake once he sees our condition.

I cringed, like everyone else, thinking about the scars Maleficent gave me. This woman is no longer my mom. Not with hurting Malice.

Guys, i told them earning their attention. Malice knows what he is doing. We will use our little sparks of magic we have and open a hole.

I hope you are right, Mal. Eddie said.

Fine. Uma said. Let's do this.

All the 32 of us went to the harbor. Malice, me, Evie, Jay, Freddie, Uma, Hadie, Zevon and Yzla tried to burst our magic out. Nothing happened for the first ten seconds. Then, a bright light, our power together, burst through the barrier opening a hole enough to fit a 6'8' person. We saw that it wouldn't hold for long.

Guys, get out. One by one, slowly. I commanded.

After 2 minutes, everyone was out. I looked back. I would never return here.

Mal, jump. Malice yelled. I saw the hole closing. I jumped out just in time.

What was that for? Malice almost cried and hugged me.

It felt weird getting out of there. I said tiredly.

It was the best thing I have ever done to protect you. Malice smiled at me. And everyone else. I am not the best person, you knoiw.

Malice, what are you talking about? You are the best person I know. You are a hero. Never think less of you, Evie told him and everyone nodded.

Let's go guys, Uma said. We have work to do, she completed and used magic to create a boat. We were heading to Auradon. Let's hope everything goes smoothly.

 **That was it, guys. Hope you enjoyed it as I did writing it :) R &R please :) Reviews make me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) here is the second chapter of Off the Isle of the Lost. The Villain Kids ariive in Auradon and meet up with Ben and Audrey.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Malice's POV

We were currently heading to Auradon on a big boat enough to fit 24 teens in. Now we are on Ursula's Bay, how ironic. They put a villain's name on something.

I looked at my twin sister who was spacing out while looking at Auradon. Hey I called her while I stood next to her. Are you okay? i was very worried. Mal was never so quiet. She looked defeated. And I hated to see her like that.

I'm not sure, she answered me softly and I lloked at her raising an eyebrow. I mean...what if they send us back because of who our parents are? She explained.

Mal, I took her hands on mine. We shouldn't even live ther at first place. We should have been taken off while we were babies. She looked at me sighing.

Besides, you know that I would die to protect you, right? i told her seriously and she hugged me fiercely. I love you Malice, she told me sniffing, which brought tears on my eyes

* * *

Harry's POV

I looked at Mal and Malice while they hugged. They had tears on their eyes. My heart broke seeeing my friends like this. Damn our parents for breaking us so much.

I moved next to them and asked them if they were alright. Mal smiled at me while Malice nodded. If you guys need anything, just tell us. I told them.

Actually, I want to ask something? Uma said. What if Auradonians send us back, instead of helping us?

Yeah. We are doomed if we return back there. Mad Maddy stated.

I promise you nobody goes back there, Malice told us. If they try, we fight. Then Auradon will rethink about it. Man, you can be scary if he wants too.

We stick together. Always, jay said.

Cause are rotten, Mal said. To the core. the rest of us said cheering.

* * *

Mal's POV

I looked through my friends. Everyone wanted to have a better future and that's why I will try to give them. I looked through each of them. Evie was excited. Uma was finally calm, not being now on edge. Maddy was smiling at me when our eyes locked. She was happy. Carlos and Jay were talking lightly with each other.

We were finally in Auradon. Guys, we have arrived. i said and evryone smiled to me. I tied the boat on the beach with magic and turned to Malice. We shuld find a way to see the King and the Queen.

There is a girl sunbathing, there, M. Evie said to us, gesturing to her.

Okay, guys, get behind me and Mal. Malice told them softly. And we headed to the girl's direction.

Excuse me, I said slowly. Do you know where King Beast and Queen Belle live? I asked and the girl turned to me and sat up.

Of course, she said softly and smiled. They are my parents.

Everyone gasped. This was Princess Bree. daughter of Beast and Belle. I hoped she didn't freak out. She seemed like a person i could trust and that was something.

Oh, nice to meet you. Malice smiled at her and while they locked eyes, they froze.

Um... I am Bree. She blushed while they shook hands and it seemed like electricity came through them.

I smiled. It seems Malice found his mate. Dragons have soulmates so it's time he meet his. I wonder if I will find mine.

Do I know you from somewhere? She asked sweetly.

I think not. Jay said. We are from the Isle of the Lost. Bree's color was drained from her face.

 _Well done, Jay! Give her a heart attack already._ I thought.

* * *

 **Sorry guys :) But I wanted to leave a cliffhanger :) Hope you liked second chapter :) Review if you like. The reviews make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter guys :) As always I do not own Descendants.**

Bree's POV

You're from where? I shouted shockingly. These kids where from the Isle of the Lost. That means they are villains' descendants. But how they escaped? The barrier is supposed to be unbreakable. Are the villains freed too?

Hey, that boy called Malice said. Do not worry. We aren't going to hurt you. He smiled at me and I think I forgot how to breathe. He was so beautiful. Hey, what are you thinking Bree? Snap out of it, a voice in my head told me.

It's okay, I just got shocked. I smiled back. I do not think you will hurt me just because your parents are villains. But how you came out of there? It's supposed to be unbreakable.

Small sparks of magic are still able to pass through the barrier. So we used our magic combined and opened a small hole which remained open for 2 minutes. Evie, I think her name is, explained to me.

But why would you leave? I asked curiously. Aren't you going to miss your parents? At this everyone stiffened. And Mal answered me.

These people are NOT our parents. they are just sperm donors and womb keepers to us. I got shocked. How can these children not consider their parents as such. Malice looked my face of question and explained.

They are torturing us and treat us as slaves. Our parents always humiliate us and we are never good enough for them. That's why we left or else we would have been dead. I couldn't believe my ears. What were my parents thinking, keeping these children on an island full of villains? It was well known that these people were heartless.

Okay, guys. I told them all. Walk with me. We are going to have a talk with my parents.

* * *

Mal looked at Malice who moved his head towards me and told silently to the others to follow. It seems the twins were born leeaders. Just like their mother. Though, it was clear these kids were not evil. They were good. It was clear. The fact their parent follows an evil way, doesn't mean the children are evil too.

I took the pathway to Beast Castle. I really had to talk with my parents. Dad must take a piece of my mind about these children. Inside of 10 minutes, we were in front of the castle. Lumiere was there, smiling at me but his smile faded to a curious frown once he saw all these 32 kids behind me.

Princess Bree, he said and bowed. I laughed. Lumiere I have told you a million times, call me Bree. You know me all my life.

Okay, your highness. He smiled back. What are you doing here, though? Aren't you supposed to be on school and return tomorrow for the weekend?

I was going to but i really have to talk with my parents. I stated. Where are they?

On their throne room. he replied.

Come on, guys, I told them. Let's go.

We were heading towards the throne room. It's time to talk. I knocked through the door. Come in. Mom saaid softly.

Hey, Mom, Dad. i looked at them with a blank expression. Is there something wrong? Dad asked aand gasped once he saw all these children behind me.

And who are they? Mom asked looking at them. I told her sternly.

They are from the Isle of the Lost. Mom whimpered and Dad gasped. What? How are they out of there? It's supposed to be impossible to get through the barrier.

That was what I was thinking, I told them, but thank god they are here. Safe and sound. Dad looked at me like I was crazy.

What do you mean? Aren't they supposed to be evil? I glared at him.

The fact their parents are evil, doesn't make them too. These children have been treated as slaves by their parents and are also abused. What did you think when you kept them there/ That everything would be shiny and cheerful? Well, it's not. I growled at them, making Malice grab my hand and it surprisingly made me caalm.

It's okay, Bree. Malice said and looked at my parents. Your majesties, I am sorry to tell you that but what Bree said it's true. The Isle is not for children. He winced on the memories he probably had right now. My mother looked that his ear was bandaged up and asked him.

What happened to you, honey? Mom asked on her kind and motherly side. Mom always loved children and teenagers. That's why I love her so much.

Our mother stabbed him? Mal stated. Dad asked her then who was her mother? Oh it won't go well.

How is your mother, deaar? I was sure he knew already the answer. Mal was teen replica of Maleficent.

Maleficent. Mal said with no emotion on her voice. Dad whimpered softly on her name.

Oh god, how much should I apologize, my father stated broken, making me sad. I guess I should go softer at him.

A lot. Uma said fiercely.

Uma! Harry, son of Captain Hook scolded her.

No, she's right. Dad told him. I shouldn't have you stayed there. I should have found families to adopt you. I screwed this.

It's okay, your Majesty. Malice said softly. You can still fix it.

Starting from now. And please call me Adam, dad smiled a him.

You guys will be enrolled at Auradon Prep, starting tomorrow. We wlll talk to the other royals and makee this official. Mom announced and smiled at the VKs. You will be eaach assign a dorm room and have a roomate of the same gender. At this, mal ad Malice stiffened.

Um, your majesty. Mal spoke. I am not sleeping with anyone besides my brother. I don't want us to be apart.

I will see what we can do, dear. I just have to talk to Fairy Godmother. Mom smiled at their sibling bond. It reminded her of ben and me. I was sure.

* * *

I decided to show them around so they get comfortable with the grounds. Mal approached me and smirked. So you and my brother, huh? I blushed and tried to not look at her while talking.

What do you mean? Mal laughed and giggled.

Aww, come on. It's obvious that you like each other from the first second.

I blushed more if it was possible. Are you sure he likes me? maal smirked.

So, you like him too. I just realized what I said before. Well what if I like him?

You should totally go for it. Mal said.

I was about to respond when I saw Ben, Chad and Audrey approaching. I got worried.I didn't know what they would say. they surely were pure-hearted like our parents but Audrey was raised by Queen Leah. The worst woman in the land. I swear she was the same as Maleficent.

Hey, guys. I smiled at them. What are you doing?

Bree, Ben hugged me. Who are your friends?

Ben, this Mal. Mal, this is Ben. I met them each other and it seemed they both froze. Oh oh, things are about to get complicated.

* * *

 **That's it, you guys ;) Next chapter will have the reactions of Ben, Audrey and Chad about the kids being from the isle. Review if you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaack! (Got the Mal quote here?)**

 **So new chapter is here. Hope you enjoy. As always I do NOT own Descendants.**

Mal's POV

Bree was meeting us on her brother. I took a look at him and my breath was caught on my throat. He was so handsome. And these eyes. What stop, Mal. You just met him. He looked at me and smiled. Oh my god, his smile is so beautiful.

"H-hi I am Mal", I greeted him. Malice laughed silently but I heard him. He will pay later.

"i'm Ben", he smiled at me and gave me his hand and I shook it. The moment we had contact I felt a spark. Impossible! I just met my soulmate.

"I am Malice." Malice told him and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Malice"

A girl with a beautiful tan and brown hair stepped in front of me and smiled at me.

"Hi, i'm Audrey. Aurora and Phillip's daughter. Nice to meet you" Of course one of the first Auradon kids I would get to meet would be Sleeping Beauty's daughter.How do i tell her who I am?

"Um, I'm Mal." I replied nervously. This is my brother Malice. And here are my friends. I told everyone's name and a blonde guy noticed the Gaston twins' names.

"Gaaston Jr. and Gaston III? As in Gaston, Ben's parents' enemy?"

"Um yeah" Gaston answered nervously. "He is our father"

"Well, I'm Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Charming." he smiled.

Audrey blew the crucial question. "isn't Gaston on the Isle? How are you here?"

Bree replied for us. "They are from the Isle. All of them. They escaped."

Ben, Audrey and Chad paled at the statement. "Are the villains free?" Audrey asked with panic at her voice.

"No, No." i soothed her. "We used a tiny bit of our magic combined and a hole was opened for 2 minutes. We had to leave from our parents' abuse."

"Your parents are abusing you?" Chad asked with sadness.

"They are villains. What did you expect?" Jay asked him.

"Who are your parents? Besides Gaston Jr and Third, we don't know the rest of yours?" Ben asked and looked at me.

"I am Yzla, Yzma's daughter."

"Zevon, Yzma's son"

After a while everyone had introduced themselves and who their parents are, except me, Malice, Dizzy and Anthony. We didn't know how these two kids would react. Sure Ben and Bree reacted well and kind to Gastons but that doesn't mean the others have the same opinion.

"What about you, guys?" Chad asked.

Dizzy looked at Evie who nodded encourangingly at her. "I am Dizzy Tremaine, Drizella's daughter." Anthony stepped next to his cousin. "And I am Anthony, Anastasia's son."

Chad smiled at them and did something we did not expect. He went up and hugged them both. "Nice to meet you, cousins. Welcome to Auradon."

"Are you not going to yell at us?" Dizzy asked softly.

"Why would I?"

"Because of how our prents treated yours?" Anthony stated.

"You are not your parents,, are you? Because to me you seem the opposite."

That went well. Of course Audrey noticed we didn't tell who our parent is. We had to do this. Malice stepped next to me.

"We are Maleficent's children."

Audrey paled at the mention of Maleficent but still smiled at us. I told her softly. "We aren't going to hurt you. We are nothing like her" Audrey smiled.

"I know."

Well it seemed life was going to be good now. At least I hoped so. I know a thing though. I won't go back there ever again.

 **So that was it guys. Hope you liked the new chapter. The next one will be the first day of school. Now I want to reveal that not all the VKs will be playing a big part on the story. The protagonists are Mal, Malice, Ben, Bree, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Chad, Audrey, Anthony and Ginny.**


End file.
